


Studying Time

by consuera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: Shiro's crush on Lance is really not helping him to do the task Allura has designated him. Maybe he should just take a break to clear his thoughts, also, it would be easier to clear his thoughts if the entire room didn't smell like Lance.





	Studying Time

They were all stuck in this boring task today.  
After the recent battles against galran troupes, princess Allura decided it was time for a little bit of knowledge. The altean castle held a large digital library, it had collections of studies about different alien species, their behavior, their civilization, and such. After all, it was the job of the king to know all about other alien species if he needed their help someday.

Princess Allura and Coran decided that the five paladins should read a little about the galran species sure, but also about other ones, friendly to the altean people, so they would know how to interact with them. They also decided to pair some of the paladins, so that they could also learn how to work together in a situation that required such level of concentration as studying.  
Shiro ended up with Lance, and Keith with Pidge and Hunk. That obviously was arranged specially so that Keith could bond a little more with those paladins.

Anyway, Shiro and Lance were alone in one of the many rooms of the castle. That room had a big desk, two chairs and a screen, that allowed them to access the texts, and since Pidge was working on a software to automatically translate altean to english, it shouldn't be so difficult.

It really shouldn't. But for some reason, it really was difficult for Shiro and Lance. They are not the type of people to know how to use foreign technology that well, let's put it this way  
After a couple of hours reading, Pidge asked if they would take a break, and eat something. Lance stood up and stretched his legs.  
"hey, dude, let's go grab some food goo"  
"I'll go later, I'm not hungry now, thanks though"  
"okay then"

When he was left all alone, he began to feel a little bored, correction, a lot bored, instead of fighting drones, he was stuck doing homework.  
But, he got to spend time with Lance, which was always a good thing.  
He didn't like to think about that because of his post as the leader and all, but lately he had been crushing about Lance. And even though he just left, his scent stood there in the chair next to him. That mixture of body products, shampoo and perfume, somehow was attractive to him. One thing he had to admit was that Lance smelled nice. Like, all the time. Even when he was training, fighting, sweating, and that was frustrating.

Maybe Lance wouldn't be coming back so soon, and Shiro couldn't absorb one single word anymore. Maybe he should take a break, his thoughts about Lance's scent were not helping him to concentrate.  
When he looked down, he realized he was getting hard.  
What should he do? Go back to his bedroom or a bathroom to relive himself and risk getting caught? Or doing it right there, because it was easier?  
It didn't take a long time for him to decide, because he was already unbuttoning his pants and shoving his hand inside them. Pretty bold attitude for him, but you see, Shiro has been very stressed lately.

It didn’t take long for Lance to come back as well, and as soon as the door opened, there was Shiro, panting, eyes closed, face blushing, with his hands under the desk.  
"hn-Lance-"  
He whispered, a drop of sweat leaving his forehead.

The door closed right behind Lance, who immediately figured out what was going on.  
For an instant he debated whether he should leave and let him finish, or just stay there and watch.  
He coughed to announce himself, making Shiro almost jump out of the chair, and blush even harder.  
Lance couldn't help but smirk.  
"whatcha doing?"  
"uhh… r-reading… what… what else you think I'm doing? Haha..."  
Lance approached and pulled Shiro's chair back with a quick motion, revealing his hard cock.  
"No! Lance! Don't!"  
Shiro tried to hide his face with the palm of his hands, other than that, he couldn’t do anything but turn red.

He couldn't believe that. He wished Zarkon came right there and killed him with just a swipe, so he wouldn't have to deal with this situation.  
And there it was, Lance's smirk dancing on his lips again even with blushing cheeks, and his face getting a little too close to him. He took Shiro's hands and put them back between his legs.  
"I wanna watch"  
"w-what?"  
"go on, pretend I'm not here. I just wanna watch"

Shiro was hesitant for a bit, mostly because he thought he was actually dreaming, but it definitely wasn't a dream when Lance's hand softly stroked his cheek, his stubble. His heart was beating fast.  
"you look really cute doing that"  
For a brief moment, Lance's lips touched his own, and that was the best moment Shiro has ever had in years.  
He grabbed his cock again, stroking it slowly. His hands trembled, he was so nervous.  
Lance's eyes immediately went down to Shiro's crotch. He stepped aside just a little, just to sit on his own chair and enjoy the show.  
Shiro began to move his hand faster, biting the lower lip to hold his moans.  
"aww, don't do that, Shiro! I wanna hear your voice"  
A soft moan left Shiro's mouth, before he could even try to hold it.  
"you're adorable"  
"nn-aah…"

Shiro took a deep breath, then found the courage to take off his shirt, exposing his soft plump chest and pink nipples desperate for attention.  
"fuck, Shiro, you're so beautiful..."  
"hm-aaahhh"  
"you were thinking about me?"  
Lance rested his hand on one of Shiro's heavy thigh, making invisible circles with his thumb.  
He nodded, feeling embarrassed.  
"Shiro. Look at me"  
Shiro opened his eyes, even though he didn't remember closing them.  
Lance's face was completely different than his usual goofy or blushy expression. He was serious, concentrated. His blue eyes focused on Shiro's. He looked like a predator.  
"can you say my name again?"  
"L-Lance"  
His cock pulsated on his hands. His whole body was on fire.  
"hnm, Lance!"  
"that's nice..."  
Lance had a big smile around his face.  
"f-fuck! Lance!"

Shiro moved his hands faster, realizing he was close.  
He rubbed the head of his cock, shivering at the touch.  
"Lance-hnnn-I'm gonna!"  
At that point Lance was panting as well.  
"keep going, Shiro, you're doing so good"

A few more strokes, and he was done.  
"Lance!! Ohh fuck!"  
His entire body shivered, and his eyes closed.  
He came all over his hand, dripping a little on his pants.  
He was a mess, his hair disheveled and sticky, his chest going up and down, trying to control his breathing, his heart beating fast.  
"come here"  
Lance took his hand, pulling him closer.  
Shiro obeyed without hesitating.  
He sat on Lance's lap, feeling his cock hard under his ass.  
Lance stroked his hair, brushing his white flock out of his forehead, then pulled him closer for a kiss.  
A gentle, slow kiss.  
His hand went on the back of his neck and the other hand on his waist, delicate.  
For a moment Shiro felt like he was swimming in a tropical beach, letting the slow waves cool him down.  
He was melted in Lance's arms.  
They broke the kiss only to regain their breath, their lips red and swollen.

Lance's arms went around him, gently hugging his body. Shiro brushed his nose on the base of his neck, letting that scent, Lance's scent invade his thoughts.  
He imagined that they were in that beach, the Sun warming them up, their feet in the water, he could practically feel the sea breeze.  
Lance's hands stroked his back, it felt so good that he would purr if he was a cat.

His hands travelled around Lance's chest, over his gray shirt.  
He went down a little, just so that he could reach his crotch, then gave a firm grip over the jeans, feeling Lance's cock get even harder. He unbuttoned his jeans, then started stroking him.  
"Shiro, you don't need to do that, I-"  
"I want to touch you, Lance, I want you inside me. I've been thinking about it for a while"  
"oh, wow! How come you just blurt that out? Don't you even worry about my heart rate?"  
He blushed with that, then Lance gave him a smile.

Shiro's hand went up and down, feeling Lance's cock pulsing.  
They kissed once again, this time Shiro lead. Such a different feeling this time, it was more intense, like they were battling for air, his mouth was hot and wet against Lance's.

They broke the kiss, Shiro's tongue trailed his jaw, then his neck, biting that spot, right at the base, leaving a small bruise.  
Shiro took one of Lance's hand, then started licking his fingers, after that, he got rid of his pants.  
Lance came close to him, to kiss the top of his head.

When he was done, Lance entered one finger, gently massaging him inside.  
Shiro closed his eyes again.  
Then the second finger, then the third.  
Shiro buried his face on the base of Lance's neck. His hands tugged at Lance's shirt.  
When he was ready, he looked at Lance's eyes, nodding.

Lance coated his cock with saliva and the remains of Shiro's cum, then carefully began to enter him.  
Shiro was so tense that for a moment he forgot how to breathe.  
When he was all in, Lance distributed kisses along his face, on his forehead, on his cheeks, on his chin, on his nose, on his eyelids.  
"try to relax"  
He massaged his back and shoulders. When he was ready, they began to move.  
"please tell me if I'm too heavy ok?" "don't worry about that" Shiro's legs wrapped around Lance, then the pace increased.  
Lance began to give gentle kisses around Shiro's neck and jaw, then started licking and sucking it.  
Their noises echoed in that big room, wet noises, shy noises, loud noises.  
Shiro was quickly hard again, before he even thought to touch himself, Lance's hand was there, stroking him.

Shiro's entire body was flaming, his heart almost exploding.  
Their lips met again, this time it was a messy kiss, tongues crashing against each other.  
"ahh Shiro!"  
"Lance! I'm almost-"  
Their bodies tried to get even closer, to become one.

Shiro came all on Lance's hand and between their bodies, his entire body shivered then his muscles tensed, and with that, Lance came as well, all inside him.  
Still on his lap, Shiro hugged Lance, fighting to stay awake. He stood up, put his clothes back, then sat on his chair, sucking as much air as he could to his lungs. Lance zipped his jeans, then tried to fix his hair. They looked at each other, both still trying to get their breathing back to normal, still sweating.  
Lance took Shiro's galran hand, then gave it a soft kiss.  
Shiro couldn't help but smile.  
"Lance, you're so cute…"  
"you're more, dude"

After that, they turned the screen off, then headed to the showers, passing Coran and Pidge on the hallway.  
Coran couldn't help but notice that they were holding hands, completely unaware of their surroundings.  
"look at that Pidge, the bonding exercise really works!"  
"yeah, maybe too much"  
"what do you mean?"  
"uhh nevermind, Coran"  
"I'll go tell princess Allura that her plan worked."  
"yeah, you go and do that. Tell her that her plan worked better than expected"  
"uhh okay"  
Pidge turned away, with an evil grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> lets not pretend I didnt recycled an old fic  
> comments? :3


End file.
